


Cuddling - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Enough fluff to make your teeth rot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank isn't quite comfortable with cuddling yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

“Frank, relax.”

Stephen and Frank were sat on Stephen’s bed watching movies. During the past half hour, Stephen had gradually got closer to Frank, before Frank realised what was happening and froze.

“Right.” Stephen grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. He sat up, to look at Frank, who was staring resolutely ahead, face red. “Babe, come on. You kissed me at Christmas, you can cuddle with me now.”

“Sorry.”

Stephen sighed, smiling slightly. “Come on babes, let’s do this a little bit at a time.” Stephen shifted slightly into Frank’s side, feeling him stiffen up again. “First step, closeness. Done. Second step, arm.” He gently gripped Frank’s wrist and lifted it up and around so his arm was resting round his shoulders. “There we go...” Frank loosened up a bit, gently leaning on Stephen. Stephen shifted down slightly so he was resting on the bed board, resting his head on Frank’s chest. His heart was thudding hard. “Third step...” Stephen whispered. He took Frank’s other hand, twisting their fingers together, resting their joined hands on Frank’s stomach.

“Fourth step.” Stephen curled his legs up, and pulled his duvet up and over them. 

Frank looked and felt much more relaxed now, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth.

“You okay now?”

“What’s the fifth step?” Frank asked quietly.

“I don’t know, what is it?” Stephen replied, somewhat shyly.

Frank didn’t answer, but he untwisted their fingers, raising his hand to Stephen’s face, bringing it closer to his, breathing hard. 

“It’s okay Frank.” Stephen reassured him, letting him take his time.

Frank closed the distance between them, clumsily pressing his lips to Stephen’s. Stephen smiled, kissing him back slowly, not rushing him. Frank stroked Stephen’s cheek with his thumb, tightening the grip of his other arm, pulling Stephen closer to him. Stephen slowly raised the hand on Frank’s stomach, bringing it up to his chest, splaying his fingers.

Stephen broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Frank’s. Frank was breathing deeply, his breaths puffing across Stephen’s face. His breath smelled of beer and cigarette smoke, but it smelled great to Stephen. It was profoundly Frank, and that’s all that mattered. Stephen smiled breathlessly, joining their lips again, this time quicker. Frank deepened the kiss, his hand shifting to Stephen’s neck, his fingers tracing small circles in his hairline.

In the background, his TV changed first to a screensaver, then turned off.


End file.
